Vivian Darkbloom
Vivian Darkbloom is the alter ego of Alison DiLaurentis in Pretty Little Liars. Biography After Caleb begins hacking "A's" phone, the girl's discover that Alison had created an alter ego, after she too was being victimized by "A." Alison told Hanna she was tired of being herself so she created a new identity. She also spied on "A" as Vivian Darkbloom. Season 2 A Kiss Before Lying Vivian is first introduced when Caleb hacked the video to see her photo license. Hanna then remembers that she once saw Alison with dark hair in a hair salon. She recognized her voice and was surprised to see her with a wig, but Alison told her that it´s just her hobby - pretending to be someone else. UnmAsked Aria and Spencer discovered that the day Alison disappeared, Vivian stayed in the Lost Woods Resort. Mona later remembered that she saw Alison/Vivian in a shop in Brookhaven spying on someone. She asked Alison who she was spying on, to which Alison told her to play along to the idea that they did not know each other. With Mona's unwavering desire to become another "Queen Bee", she kept Ali's secret, to which she received a card with a phone number in return. Season 3 It Happened 'That Night' When Hanna visits Mona at Radley, Mona is seen smiling at an empty chair (assumed to be empty for Hanna). This is where Mona sees Vivian reading Lolita. It was later confirmed that on this occasion, Mona was having a hallucination of Alison not as Vivian, but as Red Coat; whose existence was unknown at the time. A DAngerous GAme In "A DAngerous GAme," Alison was revealed to be Red Coat, which means that Alison has/had 3 identities. Alison was seen with the Red Coat on, but there are differences between Vivian's and Red Coat's coat. Vivian's coat has no hood while Red Coat's does have a hood. Appearances (4/95) Season 2 (2/22) *A Kiss Before Lying *UnmAsked Season 3 (2/24) *It Happened 'That Night' *A DAngerous GAme Notes *The name "Vivian" comes from Latin, and it means "Alive." *The full name is also an anagram of "Vladimir Nabokov" who wrote the novel "Lolita". *Very few people know Vivian's true identity, some of them are Duncan Albert, the four liars, and possibly Mona Vanderwaal. *Since Mona is "A" it is unclear if she really saw Vivian or read about her in Alison's diaries. *Some people believe that it is impossible that Vivian Darkbloom could be Alison's twin sister Courtney, because she took off the wig in front of Hanna. Gallery Viviandarkbloom.jpg|Weird: She's wearing a wig, but she's going to a salon! Pretty-little-liars-finale-vivian-darkbloom.png|Mona's flashback PLL218 (1).jpg|Vivian Darkbloom's Fake I.D. PLL301-0932.jpg|Vivian without the black hair (wig) VivianDarkbloom.jpg Vivian5574.png|Vivian watching an unknown person. Vivian b555.png|Hanna's Flashback Vivian858.png Vivan Darkbloom and Hanna?.jpg Darkbloom655.png VivianChecksIn.jpg|Vivian's Signature at the Lost Woods Resort Navigational Category:Season 2 Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Suspects of Being Red Coat Category:Season 4 Category:DiLaurentis Family